Changement fortuit
by MadBird
Summary: Les scientifiques ont choisi bien malgré eux deux cobayes pour tester leur trouvaille. Les deux cobayes ne semblent pas non plus avoir donné leur avis entre leur état normal et celui dans lequel ils se trouvent. Au plaisir d'Allen et de Lavi, hilares.
1. Chapter 1

Voilà le début d'une fic' que j'ai tiré d'une autre fic' que je n'ai pas publiée (à la base, l'histoire était dans HP mais bon, DGM se prête bien au jeu aussi ^^).

Aucun perso ne m'appartient, seul l'intrigue est de moi, mais je pense que vous l'avez déjà tous imaginé, donc ce n'est en fait qu'un remake. je ne pense continuer l'histoire que si je reçois de commentaires, alors lâchez-vous!

Merci de lire mes fic' et Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>La congrégation de l'ombre, lieu où se retrouvent les exorcistes, apôtres de Dieu contre le mal, quand ils ne combattent pas le comte millénaire et ses sbires.<p>

Enfin, pour ce qu'on en connaît, c'est plutôt un asile de fous : un gamin croulant sous les dettes de son maître, maître qui n'aime que les belles femmes et l'alcool, un Bookman Jr. qui ne pense qu'à pioncer ou jouer avec son marteau, un vampire schizophrène et pleurnichard, un kendo ka irascible, des scientifiques, de vrais gosses, une gamine qui ramène tout ce petit monde et à la tête de cette bande d'aliénés, le type aux mille Komulins cassés et aux fioles surprises dont on pourrait se passer.

Ceci dit, ce n'est pas pour nous déplaire tout ce tohubohu, après tout, plus on est de fous plus on rit. Même si là ça commence à faire beaucoup… Enfin !

Le problème de cet endroit, que dis-je, l'un des problèmes plutôt, survint au retour de mission du cadet de la fine équipe : Allen Walker ! Il n'est pas un problème en lui-même (quoique…) mais sa rencontre avec l'équipe scientifique de Reever, sans leur chef de groupe. Ils avaient une fiole, visiblement inconnue mais surement trouvée dans le bureau ou le labo de Komui. Ils tentèrent de la lui faire essayer, en vain, et s'ensuivit alors une partie de poker, pleine de promesse mais pas forcément de bonnes…

- C'est simple, expliqua le jeune homme en mélangeant les cartes, je perds, j'essaie la potion. Mais si je gagne.

Petite minute de réflexion. Allen se mit alors à avoir les yeux brillant et les dents pointues.

- Vous devrez la faire essayer à Kanda !

- QUOI ? hurlèrent les scientifiques en chœur. Mais c'est du suicide !

- Je tiens à la vie, geignit Johnny.

- Et moi à ma revanche ! Allez, je suis bon prince, je vous aiderai !

- Même ! il va nous tuer. Qui sait ce que fait cette potion !

- Justement, vous vouliez savoir, Kanda fera, j'en suis sûr, un très bon cobaye ! Et si ça se trouve, elle ne fait rien du tout !

- Alors pourquoi tu ne l'essaies pas, alors ?

- Parce que j'espère qu'elle fait quelque chose !

Évidemment, Allen gagna…

Kanda, exorciste ô combien redouté, tant par ses ennemis que par ses alliés, la terreur de la Congrégation qu'il ne faut jamais, sous aucun prétexte, énerver et encore moins défier, sous peine de se retrouver inscrit au monument aux morts de la Congrégation. Seul Komui et sa sœur avaient ce pouvoir sur Kanda, mais ils recevaient respectivement exaspération ou indifférence. Un troisième, Allen, s'était involontairement octroyé ce droit, à ses risques et périls, suivi par un quatrième, Lavi, qui se recevait les foudres divines sur la tête chaque fois qu'il osait.

Imaginez donc maintenant ce que donnerait l'affront de toute une frêle équipe de simples scientifiques trop jeunes pour mourir s'ils osaient, plus que l'énerver ou le défier, mais purement et simplement se servir de lui comme une souris de laboratoire !

D'autant plus que le moment choisi par Allen pour mener l'assaut n'est autre que lors de sa méditation quotidienne, le moment sacré qu'il ne faut pas ôter à l'exorciste ni troubler ne serait-ce que par une présence inhabituelle.

Kanda, assis en tailleur, ne sentait pas le danger venir derrière les yeux globuleux des scientifiques agglutinés à la porte de la salle. « Du moment qu'ils me foutent la paix, pensa-t-il, je n'ai qu'à les ignorer. » Mauvaise idée. Trèèèès Mauvaise Idée ! C'est de l'incitation à la connerie !

Mais Kanda ne m'entends pas, il ne lis pas cette fic ! Il ferme donc les yeux et fait le vide, se détendant peu à peu. Un léger bruit vient cependant troubler sa relaxation. Mais il n'ouvre pas les yeux. À l'oreille, il a reconnu la présence familière de Lenalee, qui s'installe le plus silencieusement possible à côté de lui et le suit dans son activité. Depuis le temps qu'il est à la Congrégation, elle ne le gêne presque plus. Et puis, il a appris à se servir de la respiration régulière de la jeune fille comme d'un métronome. Il cale sa respiration au rythme de la sienne, discrète et profonde.

Les scientifiques, gênés par une des nombreuses colonnes, n'ont pas vu Lenalee arriver. Ils sont bien trop occupés à déglutir avec difficultés en priant Dieu et Diable de leur venir en aide.

- Et… Et maintenant ? balbutia Johnny en se tournant vers Allen. On fait quo… ? Euh, Allen ?

- Celui courrait déjà au fond du couloir mais le gargouillis qui s'échappa de son ventre se fit entendre aussi distinctement que s'il avait été à coté d'eux.

- C'est vrai, fit remarquer Tap, il revient de mission, il doit être affamé.

- Mais, et nous ? on fait quoi ?

- C'est le seul moment où on pourrait avoir une chance de l'avoir.

- Adieu les gars, on se retrouvera là-haut.

- Je vous aimais bien, vous savez. C'est maintenant ou jamais.

Tous pensèrent « Jamais » mais crièrent « Maintenant ! ». Après la courte séquence émotion, ils s'élancèrent avec une vitesse dont on ne les aurait jamais crus capables vers Kanda. Johnny, préposé à la fiole aspergea largement les environs de Kanda, pressentant une fuite bien compréhensible de sa part. Avant de retomber sur la partie de leur anatomie qui était le plus proche du sol (tête, fesses, lunettes, au choix, pieds pour les plus chanceux) tous avaient reçu une dérouillée bien méritée. Au moins, ils avaient réussi leur défi au vu de l'épais nuage de fumée qui se formait.

La voix étouffée dans une toux enragée, Kanda gronda comme le tonnerre :

- On peut savoir ce que vous foutez ?

La fin de la phrase fut prononcée distinctement, mais ce n'était pas la voix habituelle de Kanda. Elle était un chouïa plus fluette, comme s'il avait aspiré de l'hélium. Johnny, étalé aux pieds du Kendo ka fut le premier à comprendre l'effet de la fiole quand le nuage se dissipa enfin. Kanda était bien là, mais il avait… changé.

Debout devant Johnny se tenait une jeune femme, une véritable bombe qui n'était pas sans ressembler à l'homme qu'elle était : cheveux longs, raides et noirs, bouche fine, taille svelte, autant de détails qui sur Kanda-homme était effrayant mais sur une femme la rendait tout simplement sublime.

Kanda, en entendant sa voix, avait eu du mal à croire que c'était bien lui qui avait crié. Mais alors quand il vit son corps, il crut sincèrement sa dernière heure arrivée. Ce n'était pas loin : la main sur le cœur, comme prit d'une crise cardiaque, il respira avec difficulté avant de s'effondrer au sol.

- Kanda ? cria Johnny.

- Ça l'a tué, s'inquiéta Tap.

- Reculez, dit une voix inconnue au bataillon, il faut le laisser respirer, il étouffe !

C'est un jeune homme qui se présenta comme propriétaire de cette voix. Mais un jeune homme un peu étrange : les cheveux longs comme ceux de Kanda, le visage fin, le portrait craché de Komui en plus jeune, mais surtout en tenue de fille, jogging et t-shirt rose. Tout indiqua alors qu'il s'agissait de…

- Lenalee ? Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée ? Toi aussi ?

- Évidemment, soupira-t-elle. J'étais à côté de lui ! tournez-vous les gars !

Ils s'exécutèrent en la voyant défaire la chemise de Kanda. Elle ôta les bandages toujours fermement enroulés autour de la poitrine, laissant respirer Kanda qui reprit instantanément conscience en se redressant pour inspirer autant d'air que ses poumons lui permettaient. Il se regarda en haletant et se toucha. Le visage dans les mains il réalisa, ce n'est pas qu'un cauchemar. En fixant le jeune homme qui posa une main compatissante sur son épaule il osa murmurer :

- Lenalee ?

- Hélas… soupira-t-elle en remettant à Kanda sa chemise, la reboutonnant. Ils ont utilisé une des fioles de mon frère. Ça va ?

- Non.

Kanda était trop sonné pour réagir tant aux paroles, qu'aux gestes de Lenalee. Après un instant de flottement, il se leva, chancelant. Dans son dos, les scientifiques récitaient par cœur leur testament. En effet, Kanda finit par ramasser Mugen et se tourna vers eux.

- En voilà qu'on ne pleurera pas, dit-il en dégainant, prêt à tous les décapiter en même temps.

- Arrête, lança Lenalee, ça ne sert à rien de toute façon.

- Si, à ma vengeance personnelle ! Avant de mourir, bande de larves, qui vous a demandé de nous faire ça ? Je présume que vous êtes fous mais pas assez pour me faire ce coup volontairement.

- Mais on n'avait pas prévu que Lenalee serait là, promit un des scientifiques, on ne voulait pas, Pitié !

- Qui est le commanditaire ? demanda encore Kanda, rapprochant sa lame de la nuque de l'indigent. Répond.

- A… Allen, bégaya-t-il. On a perdu au poker, c'était notre gage.

- Un gage qui va vous valoir cher, gronda sourdement Kanda. Mais ne vous en faites pas, Moyashi paiera aussi.

- Ah !

- Calme-toi, tenta de le résonner Lenalee. ce… ce n'est pas… si grave.

Kanda la fixa un moment.

- Tu ne penses pas un mot de ce que tu dis.

- C'est vrai, avoua-t-elle.

- Tu me rassures, dit-il d'un ton glacé. Lequel je tue en premier ? La balance ou je fais dans l'ordre de grandeur ?

- Kanda !

Lenalee lui attrapa le bras et l'envoya en arrière, plus violemment qu'elle n'aurait cru en entendant les os du poignet craquer sous le coup. Kanda, surpris, la regarda avec des grands yeux. Ceux-ci devinrent deux fentes quand il détourna le regard sur la main de Lenalee.

- Excuse-moi, dit-elle sans le lâcher, mais calme-toi !

Un silence se fit. Kanda et Lenalee de défièrent du regard. Kanda fit lâcher prise sa collègue. Il rengaina Mugen en rugissant tout bas :

- Bon, je vous laisse cinq minutes d'avance, dégagez, bande de rats !

Ils ne se le firent pas répéter deux fois, cinq secondes leur suffirent pour disparaître de la salle en hurlant. Kanda se tourna vers Lenalee.

- Content ?

- Oui, sourit le jeune homme. Il faut aller voir Komui, voir s'il n'y aurait pas un moyen de retrouver notre état normal.

En se levant, elle s'apprêtait à traverser la porte, mais la referma brusquement.

- Ouais, admit Kanda en s'appuyant contre une colonne, rouge vif, moi non plus je n'ai aucune envie de sortir dans cet état.

En effet, l'idée de franchir la porte, Kanda en femme, Lenalee en homme et tous les deux travestis, les stoppait net.

- Oh, ce n'est pas vrai, à moins que…

Kanda sentit le plan foireux quand Lenalee le prit par les épaules. Elle rit.

- Maintenant, je suis plus grande que toi !

- Plus grand, la corrigea Kanda. Et alors ?

- On n'a qu'à échanger de vêtements !

- Cours toujours.

- Mais !

- Écoute, toi, si tu retrouve ton apparence normale dans des vêtements de mec, ce n'est pas trop dérangeant, mais moi, je me vois mal me trimballer avec un t-shirt rose sur le dos.

- Ce n'est que temporairement… de toute façon, tu devras aussi mettre des sous-vêtements féminins.

- Encore moins, assura Kanda. Je me débrouillerais très bien sans.

Pour lui montrer, Kanda ferma la porte à clé, il ôta sa chemise et repris à Lenalee les bandages qu'elle avait gardé dans ses mains. Il les enroula autour de sa poitrine et serra modérément pour ne pas étouffer à nouveau mais suffisamment pour tenir fermement ses nouveaux atouts.

Le résultat était étonnant mais ravissant.

- Bon, ok, avoua Lenalee. je jette l'éponge, mais je ne peux pas sortir comme ça !

- Tu es exaspérante, soupira Kanda. Exaspérant…

Au bout de dix minutes, tous deux sortirent de la salle. Lenalee, dans le pantalon, la chemise et les chaussures de Kanda, qui lui allaient à ravir, Kanda, elle, couvert de son manteau qui cachait les vêtements de Lenalee, mais pieds nus. Il avait préféré garder les talons de Lenalee dans ses mains.

Ils eurent beau prendre les couloirs les plus déserts de la Congrégation, chaque personne qui les croisait les dévisageait largement, ce qui avait le don se faire rougir Lenalee et d'énerver Kanda. Et quelle surprise n'avaient pas les passants lorsqu'ils voyaient une si belle femme se servir de Mugen pour les faire déguerpir.

Enfin arrivés, ils furent accueillis dans le bureau de Komui par un ronflement sonore. L'intendant était étalé de tout son long sur une pile de papiers qui lui servait d'oreiller. Reever, à côté de lui, décrochait une pancarte. Quand Lenalee toussa, il se retourna lâchant tout ce qui avait dans les mains.

- Salut Reever ! Dit timidement Lenalee.

- Qui… Lenalee !

- Hé ! rugit Kanda. C'est pas bientôt fini, la sieste, l'empafé !

- Que… Gné ? Quoi ? marmonna Komui en levant sa tête de zombie.

Après un court instant où Komui se frotta les yeux et remit ses lunettes, il fixa les nouveaux arrivants. Silence. Il se frotta de nouveau les yeux avant de les écarquiller davantage devant l'apparition.

- Le… LENALEE ! hurla-t-il ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? Et qui est-ce ?

- C'est moi, grogna l'intéressée, Kanda, et lui, c'est Lenalee.

- Mais… Mais… Ah !

Komui ouvrit fébrilement l'un des tiroirs de son bureau et fouilla frénétiquement.

- Ma… Ma potion… Et sur…

- Oui, dit Lenalee, on a eut un… accident et on présumait que c'était une de tes potions…

- Accident, mon c… AÏE !

- Oups, fit Lenalee, désolé ! en ôtant son pied de celui de Kanda.

- Mouais, il y a anguille sous roche, déduit Komui. Mais c'est horrible !

- Tu n'aurait pas par un heureux hasard une potion pour inverser les effets ?

- Ben, non, justement ! Je l'avais bien caché pour que personne ne la trouve ! je n'ai pas réussi à faire un antidote !

Schling ! Mugen se trouvait déjà sous la gorge de Komui. Les yeux de Kanda étaient assassins !

- Tu… te fous… de ma gueule ! Gronda-t-elle sourdement. Ne me dis pas qu'on va rester comme ça pour toujours !

- Argh, ben, je ne vois pas d'autres solutions, c'est un cas sans précédent, je ne l'avais jamais essayé sur un être humain.

- Tu parle d'un scoop ! hurla Kanda. Je ne vois pas de solution dans ta phrase ! On est des exorcistes, on combat les akumas, j'ai jamais vu dans le deal qu'on devait aussi combattre des dégénérés mentaux profonds !

- Kanda, intervint Lenalee, Calme-toi, ça ne sert à rien de crier.

- Ne me touche pas ! rugit Kanda.

Lenalee n'eut jamais autant peur de Kanda qu'à ce moment-là. Reever posa sa main sur l'épaule de Kanda.

- Ecoute, dit-il, je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner mais on va travailler sur un possible antidote. L'intendant était seul quand il a essayé, mais peut-être que si on met une équipe de scientifiques dessus, on y arrivera peut-être. Alors, s'il te plait, calme-toi.

N'empêche, il est fort ce Reever, parce que mine de rien, Kanda desserra sa main et battit en retraite, marmonna mille et une malédictions contre le monde entier.

- Bon, nous ferons comme ça, conclut Reever, mais ça prendra un peu de temps donc patience.

- Et pour les missions ?

- Je pense pouvoir vous en dispenser durant un mois, proposa Komui. Passé ce délai, potion ou pas, vous devrez y retourner.

- Tss.

Allen, enfin repu, se souvint soudain qu'il avait oublié quelque chose.

- Mince, Johnny et les autres ! Je les ai laissés en plan !

A peine eut-il finit sa phrase que plusieurs forme blanche se ruèrent sur lui.

- Allen ! On va tous mourir !

- Les gars ? qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- On a réussi…

- Cool ! Et alors ?

- La potion a un effet, mais c'est horrible ! Elle va nous tuer !

« Elle » ? Oho (un Oho autant d'intérêt que d'inquiétude).

- Vous vous êtes plantés de personne ?

- Entre autre… mais on a eut Kanda et ensuite… on est maudit !

Si peu...

« Ma parole, pensa Allen, la potion l'a changé en dragon ou quoi ? »

- Ah ! il arrive !

En effet, une ombre noire facilement reconnaissable sauta sur Allen qui para le coup pour permettre aux scientifiques de se trouver un meilleur refuge.

- Voyons, Kanda, ne sois pas si susceptible, tu es encore entier ! et puis ça ne t'a pas rétréci comme la dernière fois, estime-toi…

Mais quand il leva les yeux vers Kanda, le sourire moqueur d'Allen s'affaissa. Le regard glacial était inchangé, mais il était au fond des yeux d'une des plus belles femmes qu'Allen ait jamais rencontré. Et pourtant, Dieu sait qu'avec son maître il en avait vues.

- Kanda ?

- Alors, Moyashi, on a la mémoire qui flanche?

Reculant de quelque pas, Allen vit Kanda des pieds à la tête. Même si elle était de nouveau habillée en homme, son aura meurtrière lui semblait étrange.

- Après tout, dit-elle, c'est sur ton gage que je me suis retrouvée dans cet état.

- …

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? rugit Kanda. T'as perdu la parole ?

- … Tu sais quoi, t'es super belle en fille !

*sbom*

- Et tu crois que ça me fait plaisir ?

Elle se rua sur Allen avec la ferme intention de le tuer. Mais Lenalee le stoppa en s'interposant.

- Kanda, laisse-le.

- Dégage, Lenalee.

- Non.

Il se tourna et fit face à Allen, qui resta bouche bée devant l'apparition de ce jeune homme qui ressemblait bien plus à Komui qu'à Lenalee.

- C'est toi Lenalee ?

- Oui, la potion que les scientifiques ont utilisée sert à changer de sexe. Mais il n'existe pas de potion inverse.

- Je vois.

- C'est vraiment toi qui leur as demandé de la tester sur Kanda.

- Ben, c'est-à dire que… oui.

- …

- Pourquoi ?

Le jeune homme brun grimaça en fermant les yeux. Il les rouvrit soudain et asséna à Allen un coup de poing monstrueux. Autant quand elle était une fille, le punch de Lenalee rivalisait largement avec celui des garçons, autant maintenant, il n'y avait pas de doute possible : son coup de poing était de loin le plus puissant de la Congrégation !

- Tu n'es vraiment qu'un imbécile ! hurla Lenalee à un Allen encastré dans le mur.

- Gné ? articula-t-il.

- … je reviendrais plus tard, dit Kanda, mi-effrayé, mi-énervé.

La nouvelle de la potion fit le tour du QG comme une traînée de poudre. Le lendemain, Reever et son équipe furent chargés de trouver un antidote à la potion, en réparation de leur erreur et Lenalee, bien que moins attirant qu'en fille, tentait tout de même de les aider et de les soutenir comme elle pouvait. Allen fut aussitôt remis de ses blessures, renvoyé en mission, tant pour sa survie que pour celle du bâtiment. Quand à Kanda, on eut dit qu'elle avait disparue, enfermée dans sa chambre ou dans la salle d'entraînement.

En retour de mission, Lavi avait vite appris la nouvelle et décida d'aller la voir, ne serait-ce que par curiosité.

* * *

><p>Désolée pour les fautes qui se balladent, je n'ai l'habitude de les voir, qu'une fois qu'elles sont visible de tout le monde... T.T<p>

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez si vous voulez la suite! à bientôt!


	2. Chapter 2

Bon, pour le deuxième chapitre, je tiens d'abord à remercier les trois personne qui m'ont lu et commenté : Merci! Ensuite, j'ai mis dans ce chapitre un Personnage, qui est mort très tôt dans l'histoire mais que j'appréciais vraiment et à qui je voulais rendre hommage (parce que peu de Fanfiction ou de Fanart le reprennent), j'ai nommé Daisya. Pour ceux qui ne voient pas encore qui c'est, il s'agit de l'exorciste qui suit Noise Marie et Kanda durant la recherche des Maréchaux et qui meurt des mains (hu, hu T.T) de Tikky Mikk.

Enfin, les premières expériences de Kanda dans son nouvel état. je crois que s'il avait été réel, il m'aurait tué pour avoir imaginé pareilles scènes. contente d'être de ce monde ^^.

* * *

><p>Il la trouva dans la salle d'entraînement, désertée pour l'occasion. Elle répétait pour la millième fois ses gestes...<p>

En fait, non. Ça ne faisait que la centième fois (vous allez me dire que c'est déjà pas mal, et je vous entends!), mais de lourdes gouttes de sueur perlaient déjà sur son visage rougi par l'effort. Lavi avait entendu beaucoup de choses sur le changement radical des deux victimes, tant en bien qu'en mal, mais la vision de Kanda, dans cet état… et dans cet ETAT! Par chance son écharpe rouge parvint à cacher le rougissement furieux dont il était pris. Il aurait volontiers continué sa contemplation, mais un katana de bois envoyé à deux centimètres de son visage lui fit vite comprendre que ça serait impossible. Lavi pouvait même entendre le pauvre bout de bois gémir en s'écrasant sur le mur, pourtant deux mètres derrière lui. Mais Lavi ne se démontait pas pour si peu, et aborda donc l'experte qui l'avait ainsi accueilli.

- Tu tire toujours aussi bien, à ce que je vois! S'enquit-il.

- Je visais ta tête, rugissait sourdement Kanda, telle une panthère prête à tuer.

- Ouh, là, tu va avoir besoin de lunette dans ces cas là, mon… ma Petite Yû!

- Je t'emmerde.

Bien qu'irritée par l'intrus, Kanda en profita pour faire une pause, et s'effondra contre le mur pour reprendre sa respiration.

- Tu ne fais jamais dans la demi-mesure, toi. Regarde dans quel état tu es!

- Je n'ai même pas fais le dixième de mon entrainement habituel, assura la jeune femme en essuyant la sueur sur son front. Mais dans ce corps, je ne peux rien faire, il est si fragile que Lenalee m'a déjà cassé le poignet en l'attrapant.

- Ne t'en fais pas, dit Lavi dans un grand sourire. Quand tu seras redevenu un homme, tu pourras dessouder des akumas à la pelle et égorger Allen comme d'habitude!

- C'est quoi? Soupçonna Kanda. De la moquerie?

- Non, on appelle ça des encouragements! S'exclama le roux en s'accroupissant devant elle. Lenalee et Reever s'inquiètent de te voir repliée sur toi-même. J'avoue être venu ici comme un lapin à l'abattoir, mais c'est vrai que ton état est pire que je ne pensais.

- Donc, c'est bien de la moquerie, ajouté à une pitié dont je n'ai pas besoin. Vivement que je récupère mon corps pour te faire payer tes paroles.

- Woah! Kanda, si faible! Susurra Lavi en faisant un baisemain à l'épéiste. C'est inimaginable! Je peux prendre une photo?

- Faut pas exagérer! Rugit Kanda en giflant Lavi.

Il y eut un moment de flottement que Lavi ne comprit pas. Kanda venait de gifler quelqu'un, le gifler? Ça lui semblait si… féminin! "Non, je ne deviens pas féminine, jura-t-elle. Féminin!". Lavi contemplait désormais une Kanda rouge tomate, mi effrayée, mi-énervée. Lui même se mit à rougir quand une irrépressible envie monta en lui. Il trouva Kanda si mignonne qu'à l'instant, il l'aurait volontiers emb… Il se leva prestement et fit quelques pas, se grattant la tête. Décidément, venir ici n'allait pas aider Kanda.

… quoique.

- Au fait, Kanda. Quand j'ai appris la nouvelle de ta transformation, j'ai eu peur que tu sois devenu un laideron, alors je t'ai ramené un petit cadeau, au cas où.

À peine Kanda eut-elle le temps de lever la tête que Lavi l'enroula d'une masse de tissus sortit d'on ne sait où. Adroit comme personne, il enfila plus vite que l'éclair une robe à froufrou jaune criard et un chapeau à fleur fanées à sa pauvre victime, avant de la tirer vers le couloir et de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Aussi faible que put être le corps de notre kendoka préférée, il n'aurait jamais pu l'empêcher de laver son honneur souillé. La robe vola en guenilles sous les coups de Mugen et sa maîtresse se rua dans le couloir où avait fui le lapin. Sans plus penser au chapeau qui ornait toujours sa tête, il jura à en faire rougir un charretier.

Reever soupira de soulagement en voyant la petite tempête noire courir dans la section scientifique. Il aurait volontiers remercié le jeune Lavi, s'il n'avait pas dû lui servir de cachette contre la furie qui prononçait mille injures plus affreuses les unes que les autres. Mais Kanda finit par repartir.

- Ta capacité à l'énerver est incroyable, Lavi, sourit-il enfin, à survivre aussi, d'ailleurs.

- Ha, ha, ha… rit jaune notre pauvre rouquin. Mais je n'ai pas été déçu du coup d'œil, ajouta-t-il. Et elle au moins n'a pas de grand frère hyper-protecteur...

- Non, mais elle est censée redevenir il, coupa Lenalee en posant son plateau de cafés.

Reever sursauta pour la quatrième fois de la matinée à la vue du jeune garçon.

- Il va falloir t'y habituer un moment, Reever, Johnny et les autres n'ont pas beaucoup avancé, dit Lenalee en désignant l'explosion qui rugit dans son dos, là où se trouvait deux scientifiques.

- Pardonne-moi, mais ta ressemblance avec Komui est tellement évidente, j'ai l'impression de le revoir quand il est entré dans l'Ordre.

- Il était si terrible? Demanda Lavi.

- Un cauchemar, frissonna Reever derrière l'épais dossier qu'il lisait. J'étais déjà chef de la section scientifique quand il est arrivé, mais je n'aurais jamais cru qu'une si jeune recrue puisse à ce point franchir les limites.

- À ce point? S'écrièrent les deux hommes en face de lui.

- Et oui… soupira d'effroi le pauvre chercheur. Justement, l'une de ses manies consistait à se planter devant moi et me demander si c'était grave ou si il était permis que telle ou telle catastrophe arrive.

- Du genre de celle qu'il venait de produire et qu'il ne savait pas arranger, devina Lenalee.

- Je crois que résoudre le premier m'a valu un pied dans la tombe. À partir de ce moment-là, je n'ai cessé de réparer ses histoires de fioles ou de machines. Par chance, il s'est beaucoup calmé en arrivant au poste d'Intendant.

- Pas suffisamment, soupira la dernière victime en date.

On entendit des gémissements d'approbation sortir des gravats de l'explosion. Reever leur lança alors un regard accusateur:

- Je ne pense pas que vous ayez votre mot à dire, messieurs. C'est aussi votre faute si Kanda et Lenalee se retrouvent dans cette situation. Une chance que cela n'ait pas été plus tragique.

- Vous savez? S'exclamèrent les scientifiques, au bord de la panique. Pitié, ne nous dénoncez pas, chef!

- Comme si j'allais offrir au Grand Intendant l'occasion de créer plus de dégâts. Motus et bouche cousue mais ça ne vous autorise pas à tirer au flanc, il faut une solution.

- MER…! Commencèrent les gratte-papiers.

- Les gars, dit Reever d'une voix presque menaçante.

- Ok, ok! On bosse!

Kanda se débarrassa enfin du chapeau à fleur et jura une dernière fois. Arrivée au dernier étage de la Congrégation, il avait depuis longtemps perdu la trace du BookMan et abandonna ses recherches, désormais pressée de prendre un bon bain chaud pour se détendre. Elle se dirigea vers les bains de son étage et ouvrit son casier, au fond de la rangée et contre le mur, pour en récupérer les affaires de douche. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil vers les baigneurs, elle vérifia qu'ils ne présentaient aucune anomalie - signe de Komui avait joué avec les sels de bains de sa fabrication. Mais à travers l'épaisse buée de la salle, Marie et Daisya discutaient calmement, accompagnés de quelques traqueurs, visiblement normaux. Elle se rassura alors et se déshabilla, jetant son linge dans le panier au bout de la rangée de casier.

…

La réalité de son état lui revint soudain de plein fouet une fois nue, au milieu des vestiaires, entendant un nouveau groupe arriver en plaisantant, et avec à la main une serviette bien trop petite pour couvrir ses nouvelles formes. Le groupe se rapprochait, arrivant presque à hauteur du panier de linge où Kanda avait jeté ses dernières armes de pudeur. Celle-ci se voyait faite comme une souris, incapable de fuir ou de se cacher nulle part sans attirer l'attention. Fière et désespérée, elle serra les poings, se tourna vers le mur et cacha son visage de ses poings.

Mais alors que la dizaine d'hommes entrait dans la rangée, Kanda sentit un linge entourer ses épaules jusqu'à ses mollets. En ouvrant les yeux, elle reconnut sur elle la veste et sur le mur l'ombre familière de Marie, qui la cachait des autres par sa stature imposante. Daisya hélait les nouveaux venus de les rejoindre au plus vite, prétextant un concours de bombe, et ceux-ci accoururent. Kanda se tourna vers l'un de ses sauveurs, les yeux ronds.

- Je t'ai entendu paniquer grâce aux battements de ton cœur, chuchota Marie en enfilant sa chemise. Heureusement, j'ai réussi à arriver à temps et sans que ça paraisse soupçonneux.

- Tout va bien? Demanda Daisya qui venait d'arriver, la serviette autour des hanches, la main sur les yeux au cas où. Ça a marché?

De frayeur, Kanda s'était cramponné à Marie pour rester cachée, mais il la rassura d'un geste gentil et se tourna vers l'exorciste footballeur.

- Ils n'ont rien vu, confirma Marie. Tu as les rechanges?

- J'ai pris tout ce que j'ai trouvé - Daisya tendit un paquet de linge plié à Kanda - il y a un peignoir et tes affaires propres aussi. Désolé, dit-il, mais tu vas devoir sans doute te doucher plus tard, Kanda.

Kanda se sentait extrêmement nulle et reconnaissante de l'attention que lui portaient ses coéquipiers. Nulle à en avoir les yeux brouillés. Reconnaissante à n'en savoir que dire. Marie lui posa une main bienveillante sur la tête tandis qu'elle bredouillait un "merci" totalement inhabituel.

- Bah, t'en fais pas, plaisanta le Turc en s'habillant, tu auras plein d'occasions de nous rendre la pareille.

Ils sortirent rapidement, Kanda habillée d'un peignoir un peu trop grand et toujours agrippée à Marie, et laissèrent la jeune femme à la porte de sa chambre.

- C'est dommage que tu ne viennes pas en mission avec nous demain, se plaignit Daisya. On s'amuse plus à trois.

- Pour le moment, même une flopée de traqueurs me fait trembler, admit Kanda. Alors un akuma… même si ça me défoulerait pas mal de faire des victimes.

- Kanda, te revoilà! Rit son équipier tandis que Marie soupirait. Mais je dois dire qu'une plus grande épreuve va t'attendre ici, gloussa-t-il. Le maréchal Tiedoll a appris ton "changement".

- Quoi? Qui a osé lui dire?

- On l'ignore, mais il doit venir ici après sa mission. Je serais toi, je ferais attention.

- Pourvu qu'un akuma le démembre, ce taré, jura Kanda.

- Allons, intervint Marie, il reste ton maréchal. Dis-toi qu'il s'inquiète juste pour toi.

Kanda fit un regard noir accompagné de son "Tss" caractéristique. Elle remercia une fois encore ses deux compagnons et entra dans sa chambre. Là, sale ou pas, elle s'étendit sur son lit et resta un long moment immobile, fixant à travers sa fenêtre la pluie et les éclairs qui éraflaient le ciel gris. Leur musique, ajoutée à la fatigue finit par l'endormir.

Mais cet orage réveilla au contraire le savant fou enfoui au fond de chaque scientifique. Les cerveaux de la section étaient littéralement en ébullition depuis la nouvelle de Reever, et le café coulait à flots dans leurs gorges. Lenalee, perdu face à une telle émulsion de l'équipe la plus amorphe de la Congrégation, se trouva fort dépourvu quand la panne sèche (dans tous les sens du terme) de café arriva. Il décida de partir en quête du précieux breuvage, accompagné de Miranda, insomniaque. Ils firent le tour des cuisines, des services les plus administratifs et caféïnovorace de l'Ordre, remontant les pistes les plus lointaines et infimes, en vain.

Pas une graine de café ne semblait survivre plus de trois heures dans le bâtiment. Reever, qui ne buvait jamais de café, eut pourtant l'éclair de génie:

- Il doit y avoir une réserve à l'annexe Sud. Pas de quoi durer longtemps, mais déjà une nuit!

- Reever, le félicita Lenalee, tu n'es décidément pas le Chef de section pour rien!

Lui et Miranda allèrent vers la sortie, laissant Reever réaliser la bizarrerie de la scène qui venait de se produire : comme un Komui qui reconnaissait enfin une partie de son travail. Il frissonna.

La pluie battante ne fit pas reculer nos deux héros qui arrivèrent en courant à l'annexe. Le verrou rouillé ne résista pas longtemps au coup de pied ravageur du garçon, sans innocence, s'il vous plaît! Ils entrèrent en vitesse et allumèrent leur lampe-torche. La poussière du sol se changea vite en boue fluide avec l'eau du déluge qui tombait dehors, mais les deux exorcistes préférèrent garder les portes ouvertes au cas où…

*sbam*

… ils ne pourraient pas les rouvrirent de l'intérieur...

* * *

><p>Voui, je vous laisse un peu de suspense pour avoir votre avis sur le ton de ce deuxième chapitre très (trop?) shôjô. selon ce que vous m'en direz, le 3ème chapitre sera similaire ou partira dans les confins de l'irrationnel et la folie... Niark Niark Niark!<p>

En tous les cas, merci de m'avoir lu jusque là, *courbette humble*.


End file.
